Refus
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Garcia tente de faire craquer Reid, de lui faire accepter une chose qu'il refuse plus que tout... Mais ce refus en cache un autre.One-Shot.


Il s'agit avant tout d'un One-Shot que j'ai écrit pour m'amuser... Il a juste un but divertissant avant que je ne m'attaque à ma prochaine longue Fanfiction. **Bonne lecture.**

**Refus**

Des dizaines d'objets plus stupides les uns que les autres et dont l'utilité exacte restait à prouver l'étouffaient dans cette pièce étroite et surchauffée par des ordinateurs. Il se sentait oppressé à la fois par ces choses bizarres, poilues, couvertes de plumes ou souriantes et par la demande de son amie. Il lança un regard désespéré vers la porte qui semblait si éloignée quand on n'avait pas de béquilles pour l'atteindre... Non, vraiment, il détestait ce sujet... Contraint, il fixa à nouveau son interlocutrice, bien obligé de répondre à cette interrogation qui lui semblait totalement _déplacée_. Le ronron rassurant des machines berça ses négations appuyées.

-Non, Garcia. _Je ne veux pas_ !

L'informaticienne pencha la tête vers le génie qui secouait frénétiquement la tête.

-S'il te plaît, Reid... Spencer... Mon chéri… Juste une fois. Pour essayer! Peut-être que ça marchera...

Gêné jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, le jeune homme continua à balancer sa tête de gauche à droite. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir le tournis.

-Non. Je _refuse_. C'est mon... corps.

Garcia posa une main sur la jambe valide de l'agent et fit d'une petite voix innocente.

-Morgan l'a bien fait, lui...

Spencer leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré et déconcerté par le contact de cette main sur lui.

-Dés qu'il trouve l'occasion de montrer ses muscles, lui, il fonce... Et bouge ta main de là.

Elle s'exécuta et constata que la bataille serait difficile à gagner. La peur de Reid était palpable à dix mètres.

-Ok... Mais tu sais... De un, tu n'es pas obligé de tomber la chemise pour faire ça ! Et de deux, ce serait un bon moyen de... enfin... Si je parle de toi à quelques amies, tu pourrais avoir des rencards.

Reid se crispa à cette évocation : sa vie sentimentale était au plus bas... En fait, il avait certainement eu plus de contacts physiques avec des filles en maternelles qu'aujourd'hui. Il se sentait un peu honteux de ce fait pitoyable. _Sa vie sexuelle se limitait à une fille_... A l'Université. Il avait seize ans, elle en avait dix-neuf... et faisait une enquête sur l'évolution de la sexualité en fonction de l'âge. Il avait trouvé ça chouette comme expérience, il avait presque cru qu'il était un Apollon... même si elle notait tout sur un calepin, toutes les deux minutes. Il chassa aussitôt ces images, se rendant bien compte que cela était grotesque, stupide, _inapproprié_. Il avait juste été un _cobaye_.

Bien que la proposition fût tentante, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à une solution aussi... Bref. Non, il ne voulait pas laisser Garcia faire. C'était son corps après tout !... Et il n'aimait qu'une seule personne...

-« _Non_ » : adverbe qui équivaut à une proposition négative.

Garcia leva les yeux vers le plafond gris qui observait cette bataille acharnée.

-_Reiiiid _! Je t'en prie, ça me ferait tellement plaisir !

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Pas moi ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de garçon, Garcia, _je ne veux pas_ !

Elle fit une moue déçue qui se métamorphosa rapidement en un sourire narquois.

-Je viendrai la nuit, quand tu dormiras...

Il serra un peu les dents et aboya :

-Non !

Elle soupira, leva les mains en signe de défaite posa l'appareil rose qu'elle tenait en main.

-Bon, ok. Mais un jour. J'aurai une photo de toi. Et je la mettrai sur un site de rencontre... Un joli garçon comme toi ne peut rester célibataire toute sa vie !

_Célibataire_. Il rêvait d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui, de pouvoir serrer cette personne dans ses bras, lui parler de tout, de rien... Pouvoir s'ouvrir à la sensualité, à la sexualité. Mais il était tellement gauche, tellement inexpérimenté... _Il se ne s'aimait pas_, il refusait de se donner à tout le monde, il refusait de s'accepter, _il refusait les contacts_... Comment construire une relation là-dessus ?

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter le jeune agent en pleine réflexion, et fit place à JJ, souriante et fraîche.

-Salut vous deux ! _Spenc'_, salle de briefing dans dix minutes.

Elle referma la porte et un _flash_ aveugla la pièce. Eclair brusque, douloureux et inattendu. Spencer sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers Garcia, atterré.

-T... Tu as pris une photo ?! Comment as-tu... pu... je t'avais dit _non_...

Garcia, trépignant de joie et de malice sur son siège, acquiesça vivement comme une gamine heureuse de sa blague et regarda le résultat devant un Reid stupéfait de son culot.

-Chéri Chou, tu seras sur le net dans deux minutes ! Tu es trop mignon... Comme tu regardes JJ... Brrr... Tu as l'air si attendri, si...

Elle s'arrêta un moment, se mordit la lèvre et lui lança un petit regard ennuyé.

-... _Amoureux._

Il rougit violemment et regarda autour de lui en bafouillant.

-Je... euh... où sont mes béquilles ?... Je dois y aller...

Elle se pencha sous son bureau - _elle les avait planquées au cas où il voudrait fuir_- et les lui donna en silence, n'ayant plus envie de le taquiner plus longtemps... Seuls les ordinateurs continuaient à ronronner, comme si ce dernier mot de Garcia n'avait pas éclaté comme une déflagration, comme une vérité inavouable et inavouée.

Légèrement désemparée, elle posa une main réconfortante sur les frêles épaules du jeune homme : Jennifer était avec Will, maintenant... et avait un fils avec lui.

Pourtant, il y a quelques années, l'agent de liaison était, elle aussi, attirée par Reid... mais ce dernier, enfermé dans sa crainte des autres avait laissé passer une sacrée occasion. Le jeune homme, triste et gêné se leva et clopina jusqu'à la porte. Garcia rompit enfin le silence.

-Désolée pour la photo... Mais tu sais Spencer, parfois il faut se lancer, sans attendre un accord... sinon, si on tarde trop, l'occasion passe et il ne reste... qu'un _refus obligatoire ou prolongé_...

La porte se referma sur lui. Sur son _refus_ des autres et de lui-même.

**Fin.**

**---------------**


End file.
